wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 3
Yachiyo, Kyouko, Satou… and Otoo-san Who’s Back is the 3rd Episode of the Working!! anime. It is first aired on April 18, 2010. This episode revolves around Yachiyo, and it finally solves the secret of Yachiyo's katana. Synopsis The episode starts out showing Inami working perfectly with the female customers, this starts a conversation between her and Taneshima and Takanashi, wondering how she would react with different types of men, like children, elderly men, transvestites, and vice versa. As Inami becomes confused and almost overloads, Takanashi stops and tells the girls that he is worried about Yachiyo, moreover, he's worried about the katana she carries around. This stumps Inami and Taneshima as well and they just assume that she likes katana. Seeking information, Takanashi goes to Satou since he knows the most about her. Satou explains that carrying around a katana went all the way back to her childhood. Then suddenly Yachiyo showed up and did a "theater" where she showed her past. She explained that her family owns a blade shop and that she wears the katana out of pride. Also, she was picked on a lot as a child since she carried around a katana, but this all stopped one day when a tall and intimidating high schooler scared the bullies away. This high schooler was Kyouko. Kyouko promised to protect Yachiyo from bullies just as long as she gave her bread every day. Yachiyo agreed, and this is what started her admiration for Kyouko. The flashback ended and Yachiyo said that was how it was. Takanashi then looked at her and said, "But there's no point in carrying it around..." Yachiyo freezes from this fact, since it had never occured to her before, but she quickly made up for it by saying that she uses it for protection. Later on, Otou-san comes to the restaurant. Otou-san is the owner of the restaurant, but he left right after it opened so he could go look for his wife all across Japan. According to his story, he accidently lost her at a shopping center one time and he knew she was horrible with directions, so now he assumes that she could be anywhere in Japan, and he takes long trips across Japan to try to find her. Along the way, he buys any sort of souvenir that "looks" like this wife, although, his judgment is off most of the time because all of his souviners consist of demon masks, books with a fat lady's face on them, and any other ugly object. The fact that he misses her so much might just clog his judgement of what she looks like. Yachiyo is later seen sharpening her blade in the kitchen, although, Takanashi is not worried by this because he only thinks she is doing it to make it look better, although, he is a little intimidated by it. Otou-san then comes in and greets everyone, but suddenly Yachiyo raises her blade and walks towards Otou-san, claiming that he stole Kyouko away from her by luring her with edible souviners. Yachiyo raises her blade and tries to strike Otou-san, but he grabs the blade before it can hit. Yachiyo continues to push down the blade, but stops when Kyouko enters the room and says that she's bored eating the food that Otou-san made her and that she wanted a parfait from Yachiyo. Yachiyo then smiles and puts her blade away as she goes back to her former self. A few days pass and Yachiyo becomes sick with a fever. Unlike everyone else, Kyouko actually notices Yachiyo's fever and tells her to rest in the breakroom. Satou then makes porridge for her and tells Kyouko to deliver it to her since he knows that Yachiyo likes Kyouko and would rather she her than him. Kyouko agrees and takes the porridge to her, which made her feel a lot better. A few days later, Yachiyo is fine again and she thanks Satou for taking care of her. But she quickly goes back to serving Kyouko by telling Satou to make her something to eat, claiming that she was "starving." Satou finally gives in and starts to make her something. After this, Takanashi realizes that Satou is in love with Yachiyo. New Characters: Otou-san Trivia *This was the first and only episode where Kyouko tries to work. Taneshima tries to teach her how to cook, decorate, and wash dishes, but all she did was eat the food and break all of the dishes. She then tells Taneshima and Takanashi that it would be better if she didn't work at all, thus, not working IS working for her. *This was the first episode in which Inami mentions her dad. *This is the first episode that shows the relationship between Satou and Yachiyo. *This is the first episode in which Yachiyo pulls out her sword to attack someone. Unanswered Questions: Question #1) How does Satou feel about Yachiyo? Does he hate her? Answer: Not at all, in fact, he's in love with her. It was revealed in episode 11 that Satou fell in love with Yachiyo on their first day of work together. He loved her cheerful and nice attitude. This is why he spends the most time talking to her in the anime. It may seem like he hates her because of the dread lines above his head whenever he talks to her, but if you pay attention, these only appear whenever she is talking about Kyouko. Since Satou is in love with Yachiyo, he hates it whenever she talks about how much she loves Kyouko, and to take out his frustration, he teases Taneshima and messes with her hair. In episode 7, Satou finally confessed to Yachiyo, but after seeing how scared she was, he quickly had to make up a story about how he only cared about the "ghost" that was attached to her. Yachiyo, being oblivious, believed this story and forgot about his confession, much to the dismay of Satou. Question #2) Will Inami ever meet her dad? Answer: Yes, in episode 9, Inami's dad visits the restaurant to see the boy who gave her hairpins on White Day. He even brought a gun to try to shoot the boy who even came near his daughter. Inami's father is EXTREMELY protective, in fact, he caused her androphobia by raising her to believe that all men just want to rape and hurt her. Thankfully, Takanashi stood up to him and kicked him out of the restaurant for being so cruel to his daughter over her childhood. Question #3) Is Yachiyo in love with Kyouko? Answer: Yachiyo has never actually came out and said that she is in love with Kyouko, but there are many signs that she is, such as when she passed out from Kyouko's face being too close to hers, and her referring to her tales of Kyouko as "love stories." So yes, it is possible that Yachiyo is in love with Kyouko. Category:Episodes